Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to touch sensing devices and display devices including the same, and, more particularly, to touch sensing devices and display devices including the same that are configured to reduce the ability of an observer to recognize a pattern of touch sensing electrodes of the touch sensing device.
Discussion
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an electrophoretic display, etc., may include a field generating electrode and an electro-optical active layer. An LCD may include a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, an OLED may include an organic emission layer as the electro-optical active layer, and an electrophoretic display may include charged particles as the electro-optic active layer. The field generating electrode may be connected to a switching element, such as a thin film transistor, to receive a data signal. The electro-optical active layer may convert the data signal to an optical signal to display an image.
It is noted that these display devices may include a touch sensing function, whereby interaction with a user may be performed, in addition to a function of displaying an image to an observer. The touch sensing function may generate touch information, such as whether an object approaches or contacts a screen and a touch position thereof, by sensing changes in pressure, charge, light, and the like, applied to the screen when, for example, a user writes text, draws figures, etc., when approaching or contacting, for instance, a finger, touch pen, etc., on the screen. The display device may receive an image signal based on the touch information to display an image.
Touch sensing functions may be implemented via a touch sensor. The touch sensor may be classified into various types, such as a resistive-type, a capacitive-type, an electro-magnetic (EM)-type, an optical-type, etc. For example, a capacitive touch sensor may include a sensing capacitor including a sensing electrode, which may transfer a sensing signal and sense a change in capacitance of the sensing capacitor generated when a conductor, such as a finger, approaches the touch sensor, to determine the existence of a touch, a touch position, and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.